creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:エル・ローライト/Archive 1
Signature test Test 18:12, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hi. Could you please not use both the "Marked for Review" and ''"Delete Now" categories in tandem when you categorize? The former is used to tag a story that needs editing and the latter is to flag one for deletion. To use both is a contradiction and it confuses other editors. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 13:50, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Shock Ending Please don't add the "Shock Ending" category to pages as it is a depreciated one. Thanks. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shock_Ending Mystreve (talk) 19:04, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Could you please fix your pasta so that it can meet Quality Standards? MooseJuice (talk) 01:50, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Delete Now" is not an admin category. I mark pastas on this site all the time. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 04:47, March 14, 2014 (UTC) The admins are fully aware that I use the template, and I haven't been reprimanded for using them yet. I will use them as I please. You are not an admin, do not tell me what to do. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 04:51, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Nova is right, L. Anyone is allowed to use the delete template. In fact, it's encouraged as it makes it easier for VCROCs and Admins to delete. Just make sure you leave a good reason after the pipe symbol. Cheers. :Mystreve (talk) 10:52, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Slow Down Although I think it's cool you're editing and being active, I've noticed that you have been adding the M4R category to stories that don't need it. Refrain from this please. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 19:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) are you fucking kidding me someone told me i could say that the other day so i didnt know it was FUCKING BANNABLE after BEING TOLD IT WAS ALLOWED and second of all you didnt even fucking warn me which i thought was the RULES you bunch of fucking morons dont even read the rules yourselves バグニバグあ (talk) 20:36, March 18, 2014 (UTC) "There will be no warnings and no chance for appeal on this matter. Calling people "Fag" or "gay" is also not acceptable." Oh, is ''this what you're working with? Sure does make sense to call it a slur, what with it being "reclaimed"/used as a term by actual homosexuals to describe themselves (mostly male tho). Also it wasn't being used in any derogatory fashion (Agnerstein is actually gay anyways) But hey, don't listen to me, you've got your NO APPEALS EVER FOR NO REASON!!! rule on your side and I said a mean thing about your post. Please call me butthurt forever (possibly ban, too), it's the only way to save your dignity! butts butts butts butts butts 21:33, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey, I'm probably gonna start up a continuation to "Bright Ideas". If your ok with it, and I go through with the idea, could you look over and edit it? Thanks. --Average Joe (talk) 16:32, March 20, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Pastas done I've finished the pasta, if you wanna take a look at it. Thanks for fixing it up. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bright_ideas:_Johns_story_continued?venotify=created Rollback You have officially been granted rollback rights. Please use this tool efficiently and for the good of the community. P.S. It is still the March 23 where I live, but a deadline is a deadline. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 19:50, March 23, 2014 (UTC) B im sarry for being a bich User:Alessa the killer http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bright_Ideas_2?venotify=created Could u edit this please? Thanks --Average Joe (talk) 11:20, March 24, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe :I already did. Just an FYI. :Mystreve (talk) 11:42, March 24, 2014 (UTC) For Future Reference Whenever you add the "Marked for Review" category to a page, please edit the page by going into source mode and deleting the other categories. Thank you. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 12:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Spread the word Hey, is it possible for you to spread the word about Bright Ideas and Bright Ideas 2? Like maybe you could post a link up on Facebook? Thanks. --Average Joe (talk) 12:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Thanks Thanks, and yes the smile.jpg was intended lol. --Average Joe (talk) 15:40, March 27, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Pagemoves Do you think you could stop renaming pages that obviously don't meet the quality standards? Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:17, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Editing Hey I've concluded the Bright Ideas franchise, could you read and edit please? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Project_%27Bright_Ideas%27 Thanks --Average Joe (talk) 18:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Re Mark it for review and just put "needs to be renamed" or something similar in your edit summary. Mystreve (talk) 13:17, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :If it has the same name as another pasta, only slightly different, mark it for deletion. Example: "Jeff the Killer" already exists. If someone names their pasta "Jeff the kIller", mark it for deletion. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 13:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, that too. Thought you meant when a story just has a title with issues, not necessarily an identical one with modifications. ::Mystreve (talk) 14:24, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Unnecessary Edits First off, I would very much like you to stops spamming the same warning on my thread. It's the third warning in under five minutes and it's getting a bit annoying seeing the same goddamn "L". They are called "minor" edits for a reason. I've been doing these types of edits for several weeks now and have not had a single complaint from any admin before. I understand some are a bit unnecessary but, I always will either say "Fixed minor ___" or something to that degree. So please, if it's that big of a deal, talk to the admins and please quit spamming my talk page. CreepyMorefedora (talk) 15:27, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Umm Stop with marking stuff for deletion that doesn't need it. This really won't reflect well on your app for VCROC if you continue like this. Start actually editing some of those other stories that you marked for review, for example, rather than just trying to find bad shit. It will go a lot further. Mystreve (talk) 18:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey L, it's me again, I've got another pasta and would really appreciate it if you proof read it. Could you also tell me on my talk page what a rollbacker does, I'm thinking of applying for one in a few weeks. Thanks http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/No_Questions_Asked --Average Joe (talk) 14:21, April 13, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe banned from chat you have been banned from the chat for 1 day for discrimination against trans people If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. '' ''i can feel it coming in the air tonight (talk) 21:08, April 27, 2014 (UTC) The Hell Are You Doing? The fuck are you doing? You don't have to remove each and every category on a page, and be replaced with M4R. The shit that you're doing, on some pages, is considered non-constructive edits, and that can get your rights revoked and your account blocked from editing for a short period of time. As you add the Delete Now tag on shit, think before you add it. The page that you added it on recently was a page BEFORE the blacklist of file extensions on this wiki. Just a heads up Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:44, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Omit what Shini said. You can add the M4R to pages without deleting the other categories. If you continue to do that, especially with you using Hot Cat like someone who doesn't know how to do it, it will be pointless edits. And doing that will just classify you as this guy. Just... omit what Shini said, and it'll save your ass from your rights being revoked and you serving a short block. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:56, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Removing every other category when marking a page for review is actually an official rule; see Creepypasta Wiki:Flagged and Marked Categories. ::LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:51, April 27, 2014 (UTC) banned from chat you have been banned from the chat for one day for using variation of faggot If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. i can feel it coming in the air tonight (talk) 08:03, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned from chat. Please check this page for more info. (This is a bot made edit!) Quality Control